Flying
by Rochwen-loves-Dutchy
Summary: Sort of sequel to How To Get A Guy in Ten Days. How could things be more perfect? Whisper finds out. oneshot


I just wanted to write this. It's a somewhat prequel to How To Get A Guy In Ten Days, but not really. I think it works quite well on its own.

* * *

Whisper hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them.

"I'm not going to cry," she whispered to herself. _"I won't cry," _she yelled in her head. For some reason it was more convincing when it was in her thoughts. Even despite this insistence, tears started slipping down her face. Five minutes ago she had walked out of the mansion with what seemed like complete composure, but even then she knew it was an act. Three months ago, Rogue and Bobby had broken up and Whisper was on top of the world when she found out it was because he was interested in her. That was when the only thing she was head over heels for him. But over time she had begun to realize things.

Bobby never went out of his way to spend time with her. When he could, he definitely did, but there was never any rearranging of his schedule. But that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was the fact that this DIDN'T bother her. She didn't go out of her way either. And that was what she didn't like. She didn't feel like she HAD to be with him. Then of course, there was Oasis. She was nothing short of gorgeous, and had the attention of every guy in the mansion almost immediatly. And it took Whisper no time at all to note that the platinum blonde beauty had fixed her sights on Bobby.

So, that night she had found Bobby and told him that this just wasn't working for her. And now she was crying. He had been upset. And that got to her, because she wasn't upset. Of course, there had been two sparkling green eyes full of concern waiting to comfort him as he walked away, but still. And now tears of utter confusion and frustration rolled down her cheeks.

"You okay?" a gentle voice asked from above her. With a quick gasp, Whisper looked up to see Angel sitting in the tree. They had been good friends for a long time, and he was one of the first people she turned to with her problems.

"I don't know," she said, wiping tears away. He dropped down and sat beside her. She hugged around his waist and let her head rest on his chest as he hugged her. "I broke up with Bobby. He went right to Oasis, but actually seemed sad about it. And yet I'm the one sitting here in the dark, crying." She laughed a little through her tears.

"Are you sorry you did it?" Angel asked quietly after a minute or so of silence. She looked up into his blue eyes and could have sworn she saw something strange, lurking just behind them.

"No," she whispered, "I'm not."

"Then why are you crying?" There was the slighest trace of a smile on his face. She shrugged. For a moment, she wished understanding people was as easy for her as communicating with squirrels and rabbits was. Because she couldn't tell what that something just behind his eyes was, and she wanted to. "Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Come on." He was smiling even more as he stood and took her hand, pulling her gently to her feet. "Now give me a hug." She stared at him, but did it anyway, putting her arms around her neck. Without warning, he scooped her off her feet and his wings spread out. She laughed out loud and held tighter as he took off. The gentle sound of his beating wings, the coolness of the night, and the feeling of safety she always got when he held on to her fifty feet above the ground made her forget everything. She held held tighter around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He smelled so good.

Angel landed on top of the mansion and Whisper felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, looking up at him. That thing in his eyes was stronger, more noticeable. She still couldn't figure out what it was.

"I don't like seeing you cry. And I don't like seeing you sad. And I honestly didn't like seeing you with Bobby." She didn't know what to say.

"Why?" That was all she could manage.

"Because you weren't happy. I mean, you were happy when you were with him, but it wasn't like-" He paused for a moment and blinked, carefully breaking the eye contact they had. "You didn't spend time smiling just because you were thinking about him. You didn't get butterflies in your stomach every time someone said his name. I can tell." He looked back into her eyes and she realized something. Her stomach was fluttering.

"I'm sorry," she said, almost under her breath. He smiled and suddenly she knew what it was that was there in his eyes. Because now they were sparkling. Extremely slowly, almost cautiously, he lifted a hand and pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry that you had to watch me with him. And I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner what I'm feeling now." Smiling, he leaned forward and his lips met hers.

When Bobby had kissed her the first time, he had lost control of his powers and the room had become cold. But this was beyond that. The kiss deepened and he held her closer. He rubbed her back and she could feel herself starting to smile. He was smiling too, and then they were both flying. His wings had spread and carried them higher and higher, but they were still kissing. It was perfect. No, not just perfect. It was _heavenly._


End file.
